


Je t'aime, assassin

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on aime une personne qui vous a fait du mal ? Et comment accepter ses sentiments et les comprendre ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Depuis quelques mois, depuis leur retour à tous, Aïoros et Aïolia passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Le Sagittaire ne connaissait plus ce petit frère qui était devenu le courageux et puissant Chevalier d'Or du Lion et Aïolia était encore bien jeune lorsqu'il avait été privé de son grand frère. Même si aujourd'hui, il avait toujours quatorze ans, sa maturité et sa sensibilité surprenantes pour quelqu'un de son âge, faisait de lui le conseiller et le confident de tous les Chevaliers, à commencer par le Lion, qui lui, le voyait toujours comme son grand frère. Et ce lien fraternel semblait se renforcer jour après jour.

 

Ce matin-là, il faisait gris. Le ciel s'était chargé d'énormes nuages venant du sud et pleins comme des œufs d'une pluie qui promettait d'être torrentielle. Aïoros descendait vers le Temple du Lion et à mesure qu'il avançait, il percevait de mieux en mieux le cosmos de son frère. _"Aussi sombre que le ciel !"_ songea-t-il en se demandant pourquoi le moral d'Aïolia faisait aussi grise mine que la météo. Il venait de traverser le Temple du Scorpion et il avait perçu la présence de Milo et Kanon qui s'éveillaient de façon plutôt tendre ou torride, au choix. Et maintenant qu'il passait celui de la Vierge, il sentit également le cosmos de Mû qui semblait en pleine extase. Il sourit. Ça lui plaisait de voir que bon nombre de Chevaliers s'étaient enfin ouvert à l'amour. Que se soit une véritable passion, comme pour Mû et Shaka ou une simple attirance physique comme pour le Scorpion et le cadet des Gémeaux, il était content pour eux. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre une vie sans soucis de Dieux, de Guerres Saintes ou d'un quelconque ennemi.

Lui-même était amoureux, mais il avait conscience que son jeune âge mettait son amour hors de sa portée. Tous ne le voyaient que comme leur jeune frère, mais il ne désespérait pas de se faire un jour aimer de Saga. Depuis leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, à lui et aux jumeaux, il avait été attiré par l'aîné. D'abord ce n'était que de l'amitié, puis les années passant, ce sentiment était devenu plus profond. Il avait vu Saga devenir un Chevalier exemplaire, d'une bonté et d'une gentillesse infinies. Son amour pour Athéna, sa loyauté et son dévouement étaient cités en exemple aux apprentis. Il semblait rayonner de l'intérieur et son éclat s'étendait à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Seul son jumeau semblait insensible à son aura. Puis Saga disparut, ainsi que Kanon.

Et aujourd'hui, il retrouvait son ami d'enfance, son amour d'adolescence. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, mais voilà. Il avait quatorze ans et Saga le double. Mais abandonner l'espoir n'a jamais été l'apanage des Chevaliers d'Athéna dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Il se ferait aimer du Gémeaux, il s'en était fait la promesse.

Il entra dans le Temple du Lion et frappa à la porte de l'appartement. L'homme qui vint lui ouvrir avait une vague ressemblance avec son frère. De toute évidence il venait de se lever. Il n'avait rien du fier et royal Lion. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore endormis, en caleçon et t-shirt, pieds nus, et une grimace sur le visage à faire pâlir d'effroi Kassa des Lyumnades.

\- J'te réveille ?

\- Tu sais bien que non. J'ai juste traîné au lit.

\- Va te doucher, j'te prépare le p'tit-dej !

Sans chercher à étouffer le bâillement qui faillit lui décrocher la mâchoire, le faisant sur le coup ressembler à un Lion qui s'éveille de sa sieste, Aïolia se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en se grattant vigoureusement la tête d'une main et l'entrejambe de l'autre. Depuis la cuisine, Aïoros entendit l'eau couler et se permit de sonder doucement le cosmos de son frère. Il était de plus en plus sombre. Il comprit que le malaise qui l'étreignait n'était pas passager. Il était profond et Aïolia ressentait de la colère vis-à-vis de ce mal-être, comme s'il s'en voulait de ce qu'il éprouvait.

C'est l'estomac bien rempli que les deux frères se rendirent aux arènes pour l'entraînement quotidien avec tous leurs compagnons. Il ne manquait qu'Aphrodite, Shura, Milo et Kanon. Aldébaran proposa un combat à DeathMask, alors que Shaka affrontait Camus. Ils n'utilisaient pas leur cosmos ni leurs attaques. Il s'agissait de s'entraîner en se servant de la maîtrise qu'ils avaient en arts martiaux et même s'ils ne portaient pas leurs coups, il arrivait quand même qu'ils se touchent involontairement et ça pouvait faire très mal. Les quatre retardataires daignèrent enfin se montrer avec une demi-heure de retard et Saga défia immédiatement son frère.

\- C'est pour me punir de mon retard ? plaisanta l'ex-Marinas.

\- Exactement ! rétorqua l'aîné en envoyant un coup de pied en ciseau dans la poitrine de son frère.

Kanon fit un vol plané en arrière et retomba lourdement sur les fesses.

\- Hé ! Mais t'es malade ! s'écria-t-il en frottant son torse endolori ainsi que son fondement.

\- Ce sera comme ça à chaque fois que tu seras en retard !

Et Saga enchaîna les coups de poing, les coups de pied retournés, sautés et les balayages. Kanon eut du mal à suivre au départ puis contra son jumeau avec la même rapidité et la même détermination. Ils étaient splendides ! Milo proposa un combat au Sagittaire et mal lui en prit. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le fier Scorpion demandait grâce.

A l'arrivée des quatre derniers Chevaliers d'Or, Aïoros avait senti le cosmos de son frère s'emballer d'abord puis se rétracter pour finir par se fermer complètement. Jeune mais pas idiot, le Sagittaire commença à se dire que l'un des quatre était la cause de l'état d'esprit du Lion. Mais lequel ? Tout en réfléchissant, il ne pouvait, de son coté, s'empêcher de regarder Saga. Il était redevenu le Chevalier de son adolescence mais l'âge lui conférait une assurance et un charisme qui bouleversait Aïoros au plus profond de son être. Lui, qui en était encore à ressentir ses premiers émois physiques, avait malgré tout conscience que le Gémeaux ne l'attirait pas que comme ça. Il aimait sa droiture, son sens de la justice, sa douceur, son intelligence, sa profonde gentillesse. Aïoros savait qu'il allait lui falloir déployer des trésors de patience pour que Saga commence à le voir différemment que comme l'adolescent qu'il était encore.

C'était pourtant de sa faute, à Saga. C'est de lui qu'émanait l'ordre de le tuer qu'avait reçu Shura. Sans ça, il aurait eu presque le même âge et il n'aurait pas eu à user de stratagèmes pour le séduire. Bon d'accord ! Ce n'était pas vraiment Saga qui avait donné cet ordre, mais qu'importe. Les faits étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Mais il était bien décidé à conquérir son cœur.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au cinquième Temple quand la pluie se mit à tomber à torrent. L'orage était terrible. Le tonnerre grondait violemment presque en même temps que les éclairs zébraient le ciel, preuve que la tempête était au-dessus du Sanctuaire. Les deux frères gravirent les dernières marches en courant avant de trouver l'abri du Temple et d'être au sec.

\- J'vais nous chercher des t-shirts ! fit Aïolia en disparaissant dans le couloir pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu manges avec moi ? ajouta-t-il. Tu vas pas monter chez toi avec le temps qui fait !

\- J'veux bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Steaks frites salade fromages ?

\- Génial !

Pendant qu'ils s'affairaient à préparer leur repas, parlant de tout et de rien, Aïoros n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que son frère tentait de faire bonne figure et lui se demandait comment il allait faire pour l'amener à se confier. D'ordinaire, il n'avait pas besoin de le forcer pour qu'il lui parle de ses états d'âme mais là, il savait qu'à la moindre allusion, Aïolia se fermerait comme une huître.

C'est dans une bonne ambiance toute relative qu'ils déjeunèrent, Aïolia faisant toujours des efforts pour cacher sa déprime à son frère qui voyait tout. Il eut une idée.

\- Lia, je… j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, fit-il entre deux gorgées de café et baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

\- Quand tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est que t'es pas bien. J't'écoute.

\- T'as vu depuis quelques temps, y a pas mal de couple qui se sont formés. Certains, c'est du temporaire, mais d'autres sont beaucoup plus solides.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? questionna le Lion sur la défensive, jetant à son frère des regards en coin.

\- Ben j'trouve que c'est bien qu'on puisse vivre enfin une vie presque normale. J'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive à moi aussi !

Le gardien du Temple regarda le Sagittaire avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Son grand frère était en train de lui dire qu'il voudrait avoir lui aussi une aventure.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu crois pas que t'es…

\- … un peu jeune ? Alors quand ça t'arrange je suis ton grand frère mais pour être amoureux et vivre une histoire je suis trop jeune ! s'emporta légèrement Aïoros ravie de voir que son frère réagissait comme il l'avait prévu.

\- Non ! C'est pas… si, en fait c'est un peu ça !

\- Quel âge t'avais toi la première fois que t'es tombé amoureux ? Et ne me mens pas, je le sais !

\- Treize ans.

\- Et ta première expérience sexuelle ? Ҫa aussi je le sais !

\- Presque quinze ans.

\- Alors, tu vois !

\- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Là où j'étais, je savais tout ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire. Peu importe, j'ai besoin moi aussi d'être aimé et pas comme un ami mais comme un amant. Et toi aussi, ça te f'rais du bien.

Aïolia blêmit en entendant la dernière phrase. Pourquoi son frère lui disait-il ça. Mais, et lui qui voulait avoir un amant ! A son âge ! Et zut ! Il avait raison. S'il avait été assez âgé pour mourir, il l'était aussi pour aimer et être aimé. Et c'était beaucoup moins dangereux… en principe ! Il fixa son frère de ses prunelles d'un vert lumineux et celui-ci ne cilla pas. Il soutint ce regard avec une véhémence muette qui en aurait déstabilisée plus d'un.

\- T'as raison. T'as tout à fait le droit d'être heureux toi aussi et j'ai rien à dire.

\- Quoique tu dises de toute manière, c'est pas ton autorisation que j'suis venu demander. J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un qui m'écoute, c'est tout.

\- C'est la moindre des choses. Toi qui es toujours en train de tendre l'oreille pour que les autres viennent se confier, c'est normal que toi aussi tu puisses le faire. Je suis content que ce soit moi.

\- Ben t'es mon frère, non ?

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, je t'écoute.

\- En fait je suis amoureux mais comme je suis maintenant le plus jeune des Chevaliers d'Or, c'est à peine si j'existe autrement qu'en tant que tel à ses yeux. Je ne suis qu'Aïoros, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, gardien du neuvième Temple et vaillant défenseur de la Déesse Athéna. Point barre !

Il avait lâché sa phrase avec un tel cynisme que, même surpris parce que ce ton ne ressemblait pas à son frère, Aïolia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors il était amoureux, et de qui ?

\- J'te le dis si toi tu me dis pourquoi t'es aussi sombre !

Voilà. Donnant, donnant. Mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction inattendue du Lion. Un éclair de colère passa dans son regard remplacé bien vite par de la tristesse.

\- C'est pour ça cette comédie ? fit-il d'un ton désabusé.

\- Quelle comédie ?

\- Tu fais semblant de te confier en espérant qu'à mon tour je fasse de même.

\- Non, pas spécialement. Mais je crois qu'on a besoin de parler tous les deux. Et j'ai pas envie d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Et toi non plus.

Aïolia s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans. Dehors, l'orage ne faiblissait pas. La pluie tombait si dense et en telles quantités que la terre desséchée et assoiffée n'arrivait pas à l'absorber. En moins d'une heure, le Grand Escalier s'était transformé en petit torrent et les jardins des appartements de chaque Temples, en mare de boue. Le ciel était d'un gris foncé un peu verdâtre et les nuages filaient à une vitesse folle, poussés par les fortes rafales de vent. C'était un peu le même genre de tempête qui faisait rage dans l'esprit du Lion.

\- D'accord, fit la voix du Sagittaire dans son dos. Je commence. Je suis amoureux de Saga et ça date pas d'hier.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Aïolia en se retournant vivement. Mais… il a donné l'ordre…

\- … de me tuer à Shura, oui merci, j'suis au courant. Mais ce n'était pas lui Aïolia. Ce n'était pas Saga. Celui qui a donné cet ordre c'était… l'Autre. Quand j'ai rencontré Saga, il était exactement comme aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu as beaucoup d'estime pour le Chevalier qu'il est.

\- C'est vrai, je dois bien l'avouer.

\- J'ai compris que j'éprouvais autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui quelques semaines avant qu'il disparaisse et Kanon avec lui. La suite tu la connais. Et aujourd'hui, je m'aperçois que mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Ils sont peut-être même encore plus forts parce que je sais par quoi il est passé, tout ce qu'il a dû faire et à mes yeux, il n'en est que plus magnifique encore. Je sais que ça doit te paraître complètement aberrant que je puisse aimer celui que tu considères comme étant indirectement mon assassin. Mais moi je ne le vois pas comme ça. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu parce que ça n'était pas lui. Et ça tu dois le comprendre et l'admettre.

\- Y a un point que j'aimerais éclaircir avant tout. Quand tu dis que là où tu étais, tu savais tout ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire. Mais t'étais où ?

\- A Elysion. Le fait d'avoir sauvé une déesse de la mort, même si elle devait devenir l'adversaire d'Hadès, te lave de tous tes pêchers. Je passais mon temps devant un bassin qui était comme une fenêtre ouverte sur les évènements qui se sont déroulés jusqu'à ce qu'on pulvérise le Mur des Lamentations. C'est aussi de cette façon que j'ai pu manipuler mon armure et la confier à Seiya à plusieurs reprises.

\- Et nous, on était où… après ?

\- Dans le Cocyte. C'est là que vont ceux qui ont commis le plus grave des pêchers. Combattre les Dieux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au Lion pour ingurgiter ce que venait de lui expliquer le Sagittaire. Faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend ça sur le Monde des Ténèbres. Mais pourtant, ça semblait logique. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était les sentiments de son frère, mais ça il pouvait encore l'encaisser.

\- Moi c'est pas tout à fait pareil. C'est pas de l'amour que j'éprouve. Ce serait même tout le contraire.

\- L'amour et la haine sont les fruits du même arbre comme dit le proverbe, et la frontière entre les deux est parfois bien mince.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis sûr de ne pas les confondre.

\- Tu peux être plus clair ?

\- Malgré ce qu'il a fait de bien, qu'il ait reconnu avoir été trompé, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de le tuer.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- De Shura ! Jamais je lui pardonnerai de t'avoir tué. J'arrive même plus à rester en sa présence. Quand il est là, c'est comme si j'arrivais plus à respirer. J'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge et laisser le Lion le déchiqueter avec ses crocs et ses griffes ! Et en même temps…

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien !

Aïoros comprit alors pourquoi son frère s'était refermé sur lui-même le matin à l'entraînement en voyant arriver le Capricorne. Aïolia avait parlé avec tant de rancœur dans la voix, tant de haine que ça le troubla.

\- Moi j'lui en veux pas. Je lui ai pardonné et aujourd'hui c'est mon ami. Tu devrais tenir compte des circonstances dans lesquelles les choses se sont déroulées. Ne les sort pas de leur contexte, elles n'auraient plus aucune signification.

Le Lion regarda son frère avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus un gamin de quatorze ans, du moins psychologiquement. Il avait une façon très mature d'analyser les choses, très adulte.

\- Je peux pas oublier ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a privé de mon grand frère au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. J'ai grandi en croyant que t'étais un traitre. J'ai été accusé d'être le frère d'un traitre. T'imagine pas comme j'ai eu du mal à ne pas baisser les bras.

\- Si, je l'sais. Je voyais tout, n'oublie pas ! Mais t'as pas baissé les bras. Tu es même devenu un Chevalier d'Or, craint et respecté par tous ceux qui t'ont harcelé, maltraité et insulté. C'est une belle revanche non ?

\- Mais comment tu fais pour…

\- J'ai pardonné Lia, j'ai pardonné tout simplement. Essaie d'en faire autant parce que ta haine va te pourrir la vie. Tu crois pas qu'on n'a pas assez donné ? Que ça suffit maintenant ? Tourne la page, passe à autre chose. Vis enfin cette nouvelle vie sans te retourner constamment sur le passé. Tu n'y verras que la souffrance, la mort, la haine, la rancœur, la tristesse. Oh, cette nouvelle existence ne sera pas exempte de tous ces sentiments, mais ils n'auront aucun lien avec le passé. J'ai pas envie de te voir te détruire à cause de quelque chose qui ne te concerne qu'indirectement.

\- Comment ça indirectement ?

\- C'est moi qui suis mort ! Tué par Shura, ordonné par Saga, enfin l'Autre. Toi t'es concerné que parce que t'es mon frère. Si ça avait été Camus, ou Shaka ou n'importe quel autre Chevalier sans lien de parenté avec toi, t'aurais pas réagi ainsi.

\- C'est normal, tu es mon frère !

Aïolia martelait cet argument comme s'il allait lui permettre de rallier son frère à son point de vue. Mais c'était peine perdue. Aïoros ne voyait pas du tout les choses de la même façon que lui et il ne semblait pas prêt à le faire.

\- J'avais de l'affection pour Shura, poursuivit le Lion. De l'affection et de l'admiration. Je l'aimais bien. Mais après ce qu'il a fait, ça n'a plus jamais été la même chose…

\- Lia ! Arrête ! fit le Sagittaire en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Aïolia. Arrête ! Ça suffit ! J't'en prie. Je ne peux même pas te remercier d'éprouver autant de haine pour l'homme qui m'a tué parce que je ne t'approuve pas. Tu vas finir complètement fou, tu vas te détruire. Tu dois prendre conscience de ça. Fais-moi confiance, pardonne-lui. Regarde ce qu'il a accompli, ce qu'il a risqué en se faisant passer pour un Spectre et en acceptant d'utiliser l'Athéna Exclamation. Même en m'ayant tué, il aurait conservé son honneur de Chevalier, mais ce qu'il a fait en tant que Spectre d'Hadès, si la mission avait échoué, il aurait tout perdu. Il aurait été considéré comme un paria, son nom traîné dans la boue et banni de l'ordre de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Aïolia, ce qu'il a accompli et ce qu'il a risqué rachète, à mes yeux, ce qu'il m'a fait, ignorant qu'il était manipulé.

 

Pendant les jours qui suivirent cette explication de texte entre les deux frères, Aïoros avait tout simplement commencé à essayer de séduire Saga. Il se montrait attentif, l'invita à deux reprises à déjeuner avec lui après l'entraînement, discutait volontiers des histoires d'amour entre les uns et les autres, montrant ainsi que ça ne le choquait pas "malgré son âge", argument qu'il mettait assez souvent en avant, et même qu'il était très content pour eux.

Un soir, alors qu'il avait invité le Gémeaux à dîner pour la première fois et voyant arriver la fin du repas et donc le moment où Saga allait regagner son Temple, il lui proposa une partie d'échecs que ce dernier accepta avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Après le tirage au sort, Saga commença la partie, il jouait avec les blancs. Il doutait un peu du niveau de son adversaire mais revint vite à de plus modestes sentiments lorsqu'il perdit, deux pions, un fou et un cavalier en quatre coups. Aïoros ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Etait-ce ça façon à lui de se venger ? L'humilier aux échecs ? Il eut un sourire mental et regarda le Sagittaire assis sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse du salon. Il se souvenait d'un gamin d'un an de moins que lui et Kanon. Un garçon droit, loyal, dévoué, gentil, honnête. Il avait encore beaucoup d'autres qualificatifs du même genre mais s'arrêta là. Et il retrouvait le même homme. Oh bien sûr, il avait changé, comme eux tous. Il arrivait à faire oublier son âge par sa grande maturité d'esprit. En pensant pourquoi il était encore si jeune, Saga eut un pincement au cœur et refoula rapidement les larmes qu'il sentait lui monter aux yeux.

Il joua et prit un fou au Sagittaire qui leva les sourcils et fit la grimace. Ce coup-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'échiquier sans s'apercevoir qu'Aïoros l'observait. Non, il ne l'observait pas, il le dévorait des yeux. Au bout d'un long moment il leva le regard et croisa celui de son hôte. Il y lut une étrange expression, mais si furtive qu'il ne put la comprendre.

\- J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Non… Je me souvenais de toi quand tu as eu ton armure. J'te trouvais déjà séduisant, mais avec elle tu étais encore plus… charismatique.

Si Saga fut surpris par ces paroles il n'en montra rien et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur l'échiquier.

\- Tu n'as pas joué ?

\- J'ai envie de jouer à un autre jeu.

Aïoros se leva, contourna la table et vint s'asseoir à cheval sur les cuisses de Saga. Celui-ci sursauta se rejeta en arrière dans le canapé.

\- Aïoros qu'est-ce tu fais ? souffla-t-il en regardant le Sagittaire droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux que j'te fasse un dessin peut-être ?

Tout en parlant, il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du Gémeaux sur le dossier du canapé et avait approché son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son regard planté comme un poignard dans celui de Saga.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles un peu tremblantes de l'ancien Grand Pope. Son baiser était doux. Il joua un moment avec la bouche de son invité puis sa langue caressa ses lèvres, les invitant à s'ouvrir. Mais Saga se détourna encore.

\- Aïoros, mais à quoi tu joues ?

\- Je joue pas ! fit-il un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. T'as pas encore compris ? Je t'aime Saga. Je t'aimais déjà avant que tu n'obtiennes ton armure et malgré tout c'qui c'est passé, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Et je sais que je ne te suis pas indifférent !

\- Descends de mes genoux !

\- Non ! Ils sont très confortables !

\- C'est pas bien c'que tu fais !

\- Où est le mal ?

Et là, il embrassa Saga à pleine bouche. Sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à celle du Gémeaux et s'enroula autour d'elle si sensuellement qu'il lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Il répondit à son tour à se baiser qui allumait un brasier dans son corps. Mais une fois encore, il se détourna.

\- Je peux pas faire ça, Aïoros !

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Sagittaire avait glissé ses lèvres dans son cou et léchait la peau tiède et douce. Saga le prit par les épaules et le regarda bien en face.

\- Parce que tu n'as que quatorze ans ! cria-t-il.

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres d'Aïoros. Il se leva et s'éloigna de deux pas sans lâcher Saga des yeux.

\- T'as des scrupules à te laisser séduire par un gamin, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je l'avoue.

\- Où étaient tes scrupules quand tu as essayé de me tuer, puis quand tu as demandé à Shura de me traquer et de m'éliminer ?

\- Tu sais très bien que…

\- Ce que je sais c'est qu'à l'époque j'étais assez âgé pour mourir mais qu'aujourd'hui je suis trop jeune pour aimer et être aimé ? Pour t'aimer…toi…, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Ros tu confonds tout ! Tu…

\- Ros ? Y a que toi qui m'appelais comme ça. Et je ne confonds pas tout. C'est quoi en réalité qui t'gêne ? Le fait que j'ai quatorze ans physiquement, parce que psychologiquement, y a longtemps que j'les ai plus, ou bien que je puisse être amoureux comme un fou de mon assassin ? Hein ? Alors, c'est quoi qui te gêne ?

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Les yeux de Saga reflétaient une certaine tristesse alors que ceux d'Aïoros flamboyaient de frustration et d'amour.

\- Quand tu auras trouvé la réponse à cette question, fit le Sagittaire en se détournant, et que tu auras mis tes inutiles scrupules à la poubelle, reviens me voir. On aura alors peut-être une chance d'être heureux nous aussi. J'te raccompagne pas, tu connais l'chemin.

Il y avait tant d'amertume dans sa voix que Saga en fut profondément attristé. Il se leva, prit son sweat-shirt et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement.

\- Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte… toujours.

Saga descendait les marches en direction de son Temple, l'esprit en proie à la confusion la plus totale. Ce qui venait de se passer ne pouvait pas rester sans conséquence. Qu'est-ce qui le gênait vraiment ? Son âge ou qu'il aime son meurtrier ? Mais il y avait autre chose qui lui trottait dans la tête ? Quels étaient ses sentiments à lui envers Aïoros ? Il dut se rendre à l'évidence et être honnête avec lui-même. Il aimait le Sagittaire et depuis aussi longtemps. Avant qu'il n'usurpe la place de Grand Pope. Mais à l'époque, ils avaient le même âge, même pas deux ans d'écart. Et aujourd'hui, il avait le double de son âge. Physiquement. Parce que le Sagittaire s'était bien souvent montré plus mature que certains Chevaliers soi-disant adultes. _"…assez âgé pour mourir mais trop jeune pour aimer et être aimé…"_ C'était tellement vrai. Tellement vrai !

Il avait eu si mal lorsqu'il avait appris que Shura avait rempli sa mission, même si on n'avait pas retrouvé le corps d'Aïoros. Spectateur impuissant de ce que son corps faisait sous l'emprise de l'Autre qu'il n'arrivait plus à combattre sauf quand il voulait s'en prendre à Kanon. Il aimait ce Chevalier qui le premier avait démontré son dévouement et son abnégation envers Athéna. Il aimait ce Chevalier qui, par-delà la mort, avait prêté son armure à Seiya pour qu'il puisse défendre la Déesse à son tour. Il aimait ce Chevalier dont l'armure fut la première à rejoindre les autres Chevaliers d'Or vivants devant le Mur des Lamentations. Il l'aimait tout simplement. Il l'avait toujours aimé.

Il s'arrêta entre le Temple de la Vierge et celui du Lion, l'esprit et le cœur submergés par ses émotions. Que devait-il faire ? Vivre son amour et risquer l'opprobre de ses amis pour avoir osé toucher à un mineur ? Y renoncer et devenir fou ? Vivre son amour sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres ? Tant pis, ils s'en iraient s'il le faut. Ils quitteraient le Sanctuaire. Saga fit demi-tour et remonta l'escalier en courant aussi vite qu'il le put.

Il arriva légèrement essoufflé devant le neuvième Temple et détecta le cosmos d'Aïoros pas vraiment paisible ni calme et il savait qu'il avait senti le sien. Il entra dans l'appartement et gagna le salon. Le Sagittaire assit dans le canapé se leva et resta debout à coté de la table basse. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment.

\- Tu as trouvé la réponse à cette question ? lui demanda le maître des lieux d'un ton parfaitement neutre et contrôlé.

\- Oui, répondit-il en s'approchant.

\- Je serais curieux de la connaître.

 

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Aïoros savait qu'il avait gagné la partie. Il était doué aux échecs. Il savait positionner ses pièces, en sacrifier certaines, attaquer, feinter, pour finir par gagner. Il avait conquis le cœur de Saga. Celui-ci s'approcha encore jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux châtains jusqu'à la nuque, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser devint vite passionné, chacun enlaçant l'autre pour attirer le corps de l'être aimé contre le sien.

\- Ros, je sais pas c'qui va s'passer ! souffla Saga entre deux baisers. Comment les autres vont prendre notre relation…

\- Je m'en fous ! C'est leur problème ! Le mien pour l'instant c'est de savoir comment je vais t'attirer dans ma chambre sans que tu devines mes intentions.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'une proposition malhonnête ça…

\- Absolument…

Tout en plaisantant et s'embrassant, Aïoros les avait conduits jusqu'à sa chambre. En chemin, il avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise de Saga pour caresser la peau douce et sentant l'eau de toilette de son torse aux muscles idéalement dessinés. Il était fougueux, et Saga fut surpris de constater qu'il ne semblait pas aussi inexpérimenté qu'il l'aurait cru.

\- Tu faisais quoi en Enfer ?

\- J'étais à Elysion et tout était fait pour qu'on soit heureux… très heureux…

\- Je vois…

Saga se retrouva torse nu. Il frissonna lorsqu'Aïoros posa ses lèvres sur un téton et que ses mains parcoururent ses flancs et son dos. Le Sagittaire n'était plus un enfant. Oh non ! Lorsqu'il sentit une main se faufiler entre ses jambes, il ne put retenir un sursaut et un soupir de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Aïoros de cette façon. Pour lui, il était encore un adolescent, mais il fallait bien avouer que depuis quelques minutes, il était en train de changer d'avis. De plus, il sentait son cœur et son esprit s'apaiser. Etrangement, si plus tôt, il s'était senti complètement submergé par de violentes émotions, il avait l'impression que maintenant les choses étaient beaucoup plus limpides. Puis il réalisa qu'il était en train de se laisser aller complètement à la passion d'Aïoros. Et il adorait ça. Le Sagittaire explorait son corps sans retenue, il couvrait sa peau de baisers, la léchait, la mordillait, s'enivrait de son odeur. Saga l'entendait ronronner dans son cou et se dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Il glissa ses mains sous le sweat-shirt, un petit gémissement lui répondit. Il lui ôta le vêtement et Aïoros revint se coller à lui. Le contact entre leurs peaux nues les plongea dans un univers de volupté qu'ils n'avaient entrevu que de loin jusqu'à présent.

Aïoros sentait un feu fabuleux bruler dans son corps. Même si Elysion lui avait montré beaucoup de choses, ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant lui était totalement inconnu. Il comprit que ses sentiments y étaient pour beaucoup. En fait, ils faisaient toute la différence. L'étreinte de Saga se fit plus puissante autour de son corps, le Gémeaux voulait le sentir plus intimement contre lui. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits mais quand une main s'activa à ouvrir son pantalon, il eut encore un sursaut de réticence.

\- T'auras qu'à dire que j't'ai violé…, murmura Aïoros qui avait compris sa réaction.

\- C'est pas crédible…

\- On fait presque le même poids et la même taille, c'est parfaitement crédible que je sois aussi fort que toi. De toute manière si tu te décoinces pas, je vais vraiment te violer !

Et pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il le poussa contre le mur et se colla derrière lui. Saga laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant le désir du Sagittaire contre ses fesses à travers leurs vêtements. Les mains d'Aïoros finirent de descendre le pantalon et caressèrent les rondeurs musclées avant de s'aventurer autour des hanches, sur le ventre, sur le bas du ventre. Saga eut un petit cri de délice en sentant son sexe parcourut par une main chaude et douce. Sur ses épaules et sa nuque, Aïoros traçait des sillons de feu avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Le Gémeaux frissonnait, sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque le Sagittaire le retourna pour reprendre sa bouche. Tout doucement, il descendit sur le torse, le ventre. Sa joue heurta la virilité dressée et palpitante. D'une main, il débarrassa Saga de son pantalon, de l'autre, il caressait le haut de ses cuisses.

Le Gémeaux était complètement dépassé par ses sentiments et par les réactions de son corps. Il voulait réagir, mais il était entièrement à la merci du Sagittaire qui menait la danse. Comment faisait Aïoros pour avoir un tel ascendant sur lui ? La réponse était évidente. Parce qu'il craignait encore de le toucher. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Qu'importe l'âge de son corps, dans sa tête il avait mûri. Ce n'était pas un gamin de quatorze ans qu'il avait devant lui, mais bel et bien un jeune homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui était en train de tout faire pour l'obtenir. Ce ne serait pas juste de ne pas le considérer comme tel. Ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous lui lorsqu'il vit la bouche d'Aïoros engloutir son sexe jusqu'à la garde. Il eut un râle interminable sous l'exquise sensation qui balaya son corps. Les lents mouvements de va-et-vient le rendait fou. Mais comment reprendre le contrôle ?

\- _Laisse-toi aller Saga ! Ne me résiste pas !_ songeait le Sagittaire en savourant la virilité du Gémeaux.

Il leva les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent avec force. Le désir et l'amour que Saga lut dans ses deux émeraudes qui le fixaient, finirent de balayer ses derniers scrupules. Il prit Aïoros par les épaules et le releva. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sentant le Sagittaire répondre avec fougue à ses baisers. Il les fit basculer sur le lit et s'arrêta net en entendant un petit rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te décides enfin ? J'ai failli attendre !

\- Ah oui ? Tu vas voir !

Saga commença à chatouiller Aïoros qui éclata de rire en se tordant dans tous les sens sous son tortionnaire. Il réussit à se retourner pour protéger son ventre très sensible à ce genre d'attaque. Saga s'allongea sur lui et parcourut ses épaules de baisers incendiaires. Il roula sur le côté entraînant son amant avec lui pour le remettre sur le dos puis il lui ôta son pantalon. Il se plaça sur lui, le bâillonna de sa bouche, ondula sur son corps. Ce contact leur arracha des gémissements de plaisir. A son tour, le Gémeaux partit à la découverte du corps de son amant et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien à envier au sien. Les muscles étaient tout aussi développés et rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans si ce n'est le visage qui conservait encore des rondeurs juvéniles. Mais d'ici deux ans, il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Le cri d'Aïoros se termina en râle quand la bouche de Saga se referma sur son sexe. Il froissa les draps dans ses poings, lançait ses hanches à la rencontre de cette fabuleuse sensation. Au bout d'un long moment, il se contorsionna pour se mettre à l'envers sous le Gémeaux. Dans cette position, ils se caressèrent ensemble, gémissant, haletant. Saga sentit une intrusion dans son intimité, suivit de deux autres. Il allait faire exactement la même chose mais le Sagittaire venait de le devancer. Il se laissa faire avec un plaisir sans borne.

Longtemps, il sentit Aïoros le détendre avec douceur et délicatesse. On apprend de drôle de chose à Elysion. Il continuait à lécher la virilité de son amant tout en soupirant de délice. Le Sagittaire se plaça enfin derrière lui. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant la courbe des reins du Gémeaux, si sensuelle. Il la parcourut des mains avant de commencer à investir ce corps qu'il désirait si fort. Un pincement de douleur fit grimacer Saga mais bientôt le plaisir le submergea. Il feula comme un chat en sentant son amant prendre enfin possession de lui. Il se cambra davantage, allant à la rencontre d'Aïoros. Celui-ci commença à se mouvoir, lentement, un mouvement ample et puissant. Il se retirait tout doucement avant de revenir plus vite. Saga criait à chaque retour délicieux.

Parfois, le Sagittaire accélérait et ses va-et-vient étaient plus courts. Saga perdait complètement pieds. Personne ne l'avait jamais pris ainsi. C'était absolument divin. Il était maintenant tellement bien habitué à la présence de son amant que celui-ci ressortait complètement avant d'investir à nouveau son corps. Le Gémeaux cru qu'il allait devenir fou de plaisir.

\- Ros… t'arrête paaaah…

\- Pas question … j'ai att… attendu trop longtemps…

\- Bon sang ! C'est trop bon… hann…

Aïoros sourit. Il ne voulait pas le toucher et maintenant, il ne voulait plus qu'il arrête. Il le fit mettre sur le dos et recommença pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Les plaintes lascives de Saga contribuaient à l'exciter encore plus. Il regarda son visage à la beauté exaltée par le plaisir. Après toutes ces années, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu conscience de l'écoulement du temps, il réalisait son rêve le plus cher, le plus précieux. Se faire aimer de Saga et l'aimer enfin, sans avoir à se cacher. Il vivrait son amour au grand jour, le hurlerait à la face du monde et tant pis pour la morale. Il se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser. Saga noua ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui et approfondir leur baiser, le prolonger jusqu'à perdre haleine.

\- Va plus vite… j't'en prie… plus viiiite…

\- Et si j'veux pas ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Je saurai bien t'y obliger ! rétorqua Saga en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

\- Si tu l'prends comme ça…

Il accéléra ses mouvements, le Gémeaux ruait entre ses bras, cambra son corps. Puis soudainement, il se redressa, reposant sur les cuisses du Sagittaire qui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. C'est lui qui maintenant imposait son rythme, les talons plantés dans le matelas. Il renversa la tête en arrière avec une telle sensualité qu'Aïoros fut soufflé devant cette vision si érotique. Il plongea sur cette gorge offerte, remontant ses mains dans son dos pour le soutenir. Les mouvements de Saga devenaient frénétiques, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il se sentit chuter en lui-même lorsqu'il macula leurs ventres de sa semence dans un éclair éblouissant de jouissance. Ses spasmes eurent raison du Sagittaire qui jouit en lui dans un cri identique. Le Gémeaux retomba en arrière, entraînant son amant sur lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, reprenant lentement leur souffle, l'un en l'autre, revenant tout doucement à la réalité.

Deux bras puissants enserrèrent Aïoros avec une telle force qu'il sut qu'il avait définitivement capturé le cœur de Saga. Il le savait au plus profond de lui.

\- Je t'aime, entendit-il à son oreille. Tellement fort.

\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas ouvert les yeux, jamais on se serait retrouvé ici.

\- Saga, tu dois oublier mon apparence physique et voir au-delà, me voir tel que je suis.

\- C'est pas évident.

\- Tu veux que j'demande à Shaka de te priver de la vue ?

\- Idiot ! fit Saga en souriant.

\- Ferme les yeux et laisse tes mains me caresser. Vas-y, ferme les yeux !

Saga baissa les paupières. Il parcourut longtemps le corps de son amant avec ses mains, l'entendant soupirer d'aise.

\- Alors c'est le corps d'un gamin que tu touches ? lui demanda Aïoros en se calant contre lui.

\- Non, c'est vrai que t'as rien d'un gosse. Et puis, tu viens de m'le prouver non ?

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, s'embrassant tendrement, se caressant, se murmurant des mots d'amour. Saga n'en revenait toujours pas de l'immensité de ses sentiments. Il réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il avait toujours aimé Aïoros. Que pour lui aussi, cette amitié s'était lentement transformée en quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait jamais rien su.

\- Comment tu peux m'aimer ? murmura le Gémeaux, craignant un peu la réponse.

\- Je m'demandais quand tu allais me poser cette question, lui répondit le Sagittaire sur le même ton. Puis il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et regarda son amant droit dans les yeux.

\- Lorsque tu as disparu, commença-t-il, je n'ai plus jamais perçu ton cosmos, ni celui de ton frère. Ce soir-là, j'étais de garde dans la chambre sacrée où dormait Athéna. J'ai senti la présence du Grand Pope mais j'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Puis brusquement, son aura a changé. Il y avait tellement de haine que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand je suis entré, tu t'apprêtais à poignarder le bébé. Je l'ai attrapé, tu as frappé son lit. Ensuite je t'ai donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac et ton masque est tombé. Je t'ai reconnu et pendant deux secondes ton aura était là. J'ai senti toute ta douleur, ta souffrance, ta peine, ton désespoir. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Mais très vite, l'Autre a repris le contrôle et tu m'as balancé une décharge d'énergie qui a pulvérisé le mur par lequel je me suis enfui avec Athéna. La suite tu la connais.

\- Je sais tout ça, mais tu réponds pas à ma question.

\- Pendant ces deux secondes, j'ai compris ce qui se passait. J'ai compris que ça n'était pas toi, Saga, le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Tu étais possédé par une entité diabolique, malveillante et c'est elle qui voulait la mort de la Déesse. Pas toi. J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider mais je connaissais ta puissance et ma priorité, c'était de sauver ce bébé de quelques mois. Jamais je t'en ai voulu Saga, jamais. Quant à Shura, je lui ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps. Quand Shiryu l'a affronté, il a compris lui aussi qu'il avait été manipulé et il s'est sincèrement repenti. Il a obéi aveuglément à ton ordre, ça a été sa seule erreur. Une erreur qui a fini par lui coûter la vie !

Saga regardait Aïoros avec des larmes plein les yeux. Cet homme qui se tenait devant lui était encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il savait tout. Il avait tout deviné, compris et il avait pardonné. Le Gémeaux s'assit à son tour et le prit dans ses bras. Il sanglota longtemps en le serrant contre lui, étreinte que lui rendait Aïoros au centuple. Ils se regardèrent encore et tout fut dit en quelques secondes.

\- Viens, on va prendre une douche, proposa le Sagittaire en se levant et entraînant son amant avec lui vers la salle de bain. T'as besoin de te détendre, et j'ai très envie que tu m'fasses l'amour sous l'eau, termina-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

 

Au début leur relation choqua certaines personnes, mettant Saga mal à l'aise, mais Aïoros se montra si démonstratif que tous finir par accepter et comprendre les sentiments qui les liaient. Le Sagittaire se moquait de l'opinion des autres et le Gémeaux finit par faire de même. Et pour aussi surprenant que se fut, c'est le Lion qui accepta leur couple en premier. Tous s'attendaient à le voir sauter à la gorge du Gémeaux ou à ce que les liens avec son frère se détériorent mais il prenait même leur défense quand parfois la discussion dérivait sur eux entre plusieurs Chevaliers. Quelques semaines plus tard, cet évènement était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Voir Saga et Aïoros, s'embrasser en public n'avait plus rien d'étonnant.

Si Aïolia se contrôlait mieux en présence de Shura, ce qu'il éprouvait à son encontre était toujours aussi fort. Son frère avait raison, ça lui pourrissait la vie. Il n'arrivait plus à oublier qu'il était là, vivant, respirant. C'était devenu une obsession. Il fallait qu'il perce l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. Il monta au dixième Temple avec la ferme intention d'en finir définitivement.

Cette après-midi-là, il faisait particulièrement chaud. Tous les habitants du Sanctuaire étaient confinés à l'intérieur des bâtiments, à la recherche d'une fraîcheur illusoire. Lorsque le Lion entra dans le Temple du Capricorne, il était en sueur. Il avait camouflé son cosmos mais assez tard. Il se demandait si Shura avait détecté sa présence.

\- Tu te décides enfin à venir me voir ? fit une voix grave avec un léger accent espagnol, sortant de derrière une colonne.

Aïolia sursauta. Il n'avait pas senti le cosmos du Chevalier, il l'avait caché, comme lui.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Je t'ai senti arriver.

\- Comment tu sais que je viens te voir ? Que je ne fais pas que traverser ton Temple ?

\- Avec cette chaleur, il faut avoir une bonne raison de sortir et de s'taper les escaliers. Et tu caches très mal tes sentiments.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Le Lion sentait la colère monter en lui alors qu'étrangement, le Capricorne semblait plutôt… résigné.

\- Aïolia, je viens de placer un bouclier d'énergie autour de mon Temple. Personne ne peut entrer et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir sortir. Je sais que tu m'détestes, que tu me hais et je sais pourquoi. Alors insulte-moi si ça peut te soulager, frappe-moi-même, j'me défendrai pas. Mais fais quelque chose !

Aïolia ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il se jeta sur lui et le roua de coups. Il se releva tirant le Capricorne à lui, l'envoya contre une colonne au pied de laquelle Shura s'effondra. Il leva la tête juste pour voir un poing s'écraser sur sa joue. A nouveau, le Lion le remit debout et lui assena une série de coups de poing dans le ventre et les cotes. Le gardien du Dixième Temple se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se protégeant comme il le pouvait avec ses bras des coups terribles qui pleuvaient sur lui. Puis au bout d'un moment il estima que ça suffisait. Il attrapa Aïolia à bras le corps, comme un lutteur et le projeta au sol. Vif comme un chat, le Lion renversa la situation et se retrouva à cheval sur le Capricorne. Il martela son visage de plusieurs coups violents.

Shura était au bord de l'évanouissement. Son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie et hurlait de douleur au moindre geste. Puis il réalisa que les coups avaient cessé. Il ouvrit un œil dont la paupière commençait à gonfler et regarda son agresseur. Aïolia l'observait avec une expression de terreur sur le visage et il venait de réaliser une chose qui le bouleversait au plus profond de son être. Devant lui, Shura avait un regard brillant de tristesse, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi dans ses yeux sombres.

Alors perdant tout contrôle, Aïolia se pencha sur l'homme qu'il haïssait et l'embrassa brutalement. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, se soutenant avec l'autre et lui imposa un baiser sulfureux. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les obligeant à s'ouvrir. Quand sa langue trouva sa jumelle, elle s'enroula autour, faisant naître un soupir indéfinissable au Lion. Shura avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, mais ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Même s'il appréciait que la douleur s'arrête, une autre souffrance éclata dans son cœur. Soudain le Lion se redressa et le regarda, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il se leva et sortit du Temple en direction de celui du Sagittaire.

* * *

 - T'as fait quoi ?

Aïoros regardait son frère, ahuri par ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Il n'en revenait pas. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, dans un geste d'incompréhension et de colère.

\- Je sais pas c'qui m'a pris, se défendit-il en grimaçant sous la morsure du désinfectant que Saga venait de verser sur ses mains meurtries.

\- Tu le tabasses et ensuite tu l'embrasses ?

\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

\- Voilà, c'est propre, lui dit Saga sur un ton apaisant. Ton cosmos fera le reste. Je vais voir Shura.

Il sortit, laissant les deux frères face à face. Aïoros entraîna le Lion dans la cuisine et prépara deux cafés.

\- Explique-moi.

\- J'ai explosé, je l'ai frappé. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai même failli utiliser mes attaques. C'est à peine si j'ai pu me retenir. Et puis ma rage s'est évaporée comme par magie.

\- Et en plus, il se défendait même pas. Aïolia, comment t'as pu faire une chose pareille !

\- Il m'a regardé, il avait l'air tellement triste. Je sais pas comment ça s'est passé, je l'ai embrassé. C'était une envie incontrôlable, j'en avais besoin.

Le Sagittaire prit son frère dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant pour le consoler, comme quand il était encore un petit garçon.

\- Il était temps que tu comprennes, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas encore compris ? T'aimes Shura et depuis longtemps.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Tu veux que j'aime l'assassin de mon frère ?

\- Tu l'as haï, c'est vrai et pendant longtemps. Mais un autre sentiment s'est insinué dans ton cœur. Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu parce que ta haine était si violente qu'elle te rendait aveugle.

\- Aïoros, tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Réfléchis une seconde. Pourquoi tes sentiments envers Shura sont-ils si intenses ? Parce qu'inconsciemment tu l'aimes depuis longtemps et que ça te perturbe. Tu ne comprends pas mais tu sais que c'est lié à lui. Alors au lieu de t'ouvrir à cet amour, tu l'as occulté par la rancœur que tu as éprouvée pour lui à une certaine époque et tu t'es persuadé que tu le haïssais. Et tu veux connaître la meilleure ?

\- Quoi ? Y pire que ça ?

\- Il est amoureux de toi. On est plusieurs à s'en être aperçu. Saga, Shaka et Mû aussi. Quand il te regarde, on a l'impression qu'il va se liquéfier. A l'entraînement, il grimace à chaque coup que tu prends. Quand on sort tous ensemble et que tu repars avec un homme ou une femme, il a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais il a tenté de me faire comprendre ses sentiments !

\- Mais arrête de te cacher derrière ton petit doigt ! Tu crois qu'il ignore que tu le détestes ? Ton cosmos transpire la haine à son égard depuis des mois et tu n'as rien fait pour le cacher. Tu crois que ça pouvait l'encourager ? Je t'avais dit que l'amour et la haine étaient les fruits du même arbre et que la frontière entre les deux était très mince.

\- Et je t'ai répondu que je savais faire la différence.

\- A l'évidence, c'est pas le cas. Rentre chez toi et réfléchis à tout ça et sois honnête avec toi-même. Arrête de te voiler la face !

\- Shura va bien, fit la voix de Saga qui entra dans la cuisine. Tu l'as pas raté dit donc ! Il est salement amoché mais il s'en sortira. Il a dit que si tu veux discuter, tu peux aller le voir quand tu veux.

Aïolia se leva comme un automate et quitta le Temple sans un regard pour les deux Chevaliers.

\- Réfléchis ! lui cria son frère avant qu'il ne sorte. Alors, Shura ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Saga.

\- Ton frère l'a vraiment massacré. Il a une pommette et une arcade ouverte, il arrive à peine à ouvrir les yeux et il a deux côtes fêlées. Rien d'insurmontable mais j'te dis pas la gueule qu'il a le pauvre !

\- Y t'as raconté ? s'enquit le Sagittaire en servant un café au Gémeaux.

\- Exactement ce qu'Aïolia nous a dit. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'on avait remarqué qu'il semblait avoir des sentiments pour lui et il m'a tout avoué. Il est vraiment amoureux de ce chat sauvage qui te sert de frère !

\- J'espère qu'ils vont pouvoir se parler, soupira Aïoros, sinon ça va être invivable !

\- T'inquiète pas, y sont grands. On peut les aider jusqu'à un certain point mais après, faut qu'y s'débrouillent tous seuls !

\- Je sais, mais c'est de mon p'tit frère et de mon meilleur ami qu'il s'agit.

Saga l'entoura de ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front. Les mains d'Aïoros vagabondèrent sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

* * *

 

 Pendant deux jours, Aïolia ne sortit pas de chez lui. Son frère vint le voir à deux reprises sans insister. Le Lion était en proie aux doutes les plus effrayants. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Shura et les révélations du Sagittaire, il était rentré chez lui et s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, par terre, avec un coussin serré dans les bras. Longtemps, il avait pleuré, puis ensuite, il avait effectivement réfléchi. Aïoros avait raison. En sentant ses sentiments changer, prendre un chemin qu'il considérait comme inconcevable, inconsciemment il les avait emprisonnés derrière cette haine qu'il avait pour le Capricorne. Pourtant, il ne le détestait pas avant leur résurrection. Shura lui était simplement indifférent. Puis il y a eu le Mur des Lamentations et Aïolia dut s'avouer qu'il éprouvait de l'admiration pour les cinq Chevaliers renégats, six avec Shion, qui avaient tant risqués en devenant des Spectres d'Hadès. Mais pour l'instant, il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'il puisse être tombé amoureux du meurtrier de son frère. Parce c'était quand même ce qu'il était. _" Même en m'ayant tué, il aurait conservé son honneur de Chevalier, mais ce qu'il a fait en tant que Spectre d'Hadès, si la mission avait échoué, il aurait tout perdu. Il aurait été considéré comme un paria, son nom traîné dans la boue et banni de l'ordre de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Aïolia, ce qu'il a accompli et ce qu'il a risqué rachète, à mes yeux, ce qu'il m'a fait, ignorant qu'il était manipulé."_ Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv.

Il mangea à peine pendant ces deux jours. Son frère revint le voir une troisième fois et le houspilla en le jetant dans la douche pendant qu'il lui préparait un repas un peu plus consistant.

\- Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Je vais aller le voir pour m'excuser, répondit Aïolia en s'asseyant à table.

\- C'est un bon début mais c'est pas suffisant.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux de plus ? commença-t-il à s'emporter.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué qu'une bagarre tu crois pas ?

Aïolia baissa les yeux sur sa salade. Bien sûr que c'était plus qu'une bagarre, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais le courageux et terrible Lion pourfendeur de Spectres devenait un vrai chaton craintif quand il s'agissait d'assumer ses sentiments amoureux.

\- Vous devez éclaircir la situation sinon, vous allez terriblement en souffrir. Et le plus vite sera le mieux.

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, le Sagittaire laissa son frère, non sans lui avoir arraché la promesse qu'il irait voir Shura le plus rapidement possible, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait jusqu'au soir. C'est en fin d'après-midi qu'il trouva enfin le courage de sortir de son Temple pour se rendre chez le Capricorne. Pendant qu'il gravissait les marches, il tentait encore de comprendre le comment du pourquoi de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer ses sentiments. Il avait même du mal à croire que Shura puisse éprouver les mêmes à son égard. Son frère ne lui avait dit ça que pour le calmer et le faire réfléchir. Ben là chapeau ! Il avait mis une sacrée pagaille dans sa tête ! L'escalier était interminable, en même temps, il trouva qu'il était arrivé bien trop vite à destination. Il entra dans l'ombre rafraîchissante du Temple, cosmos bien visible, annonçant son arrivée et ses intentions pacifiques. Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement du Capricorne, dissimulée derrière une rangée de colonnes. Le maître des lieux sortit devant lui à cet instant. Aïolia s'arrêta, regarda le Chevalier et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, honteux. Son visage était encore bouffi des coups qu'il avait reçus. Shura ne le quittait pas du regard. Il était partagé entre ses sentiments amoureux et sa rancune parce que le Lion l'avait quand même bien esquinté.

\- T'as un moment ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu veux entrer ?

\- Euh… si tu veux…

Ils entrèrent et Shura l'invita à s'installer dans le salon. La tension entre eux était palpable et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comment entamer cette discussion qui devait impérativement avoir lieu. Shura s'assit sur le fauteuil en face et croisa les jambes, les doigts de ses mains entrecroisés sur son genou.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour… pour c'que j't'ai fait, commença-t-il sans oser regarder son vis-à-vis dont le visage lui rappelait trop sa violence.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'ai dit de m'insulter ou de me frapper si ça pouvait te soulager quand tu es entré. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire.

\- C'est pas parce que tu l'as dit que je devais absolument le faire. Je… j'me suis pas contrôler, et j'm'en veux.

\- On oublie. Quelques coups, ça va pas m'tuer ! Je suis mort trois fois, tu t'rappelles ? Et puis j'me suis pas défendu, j'tai laissé faire.

\- C'est quand même pas une raison. J'ai aucune excuse pour c'que j'ai fait.

\- Si t'en as une. J'ai tué ton frère. Et tu m'as toujours profondément haï pour ça. Mais je comprends. Et je considère que cet incident est clos.

Aïolia leva enfin les yeux sur le Capricorne. Il eut un instant de surprise. Assit ainsi, dans ce fauteuil, Shura dégageait un tel charisme, une telle présence que c'en était presque dérangeant. Il était mal à l'aise et fit mine de se lever pour partir puisque pour le Chevalier, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Et zut ! Fallait qu'il la pose cette question ! Aïolia se rassit et se plongea à nouveau dans la contemplation de ses baskets dont il commençait à connaître les moindres craquelures.

\- Je sais pas, murmura-t-il au bout que quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

\- Tu m'as embrassé plusieurs fois.

\- Peut-être que… que je voulais t'humilier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien bon sang ! finit-il par s'écrier en se levant brusquement.

Il fit le tour du canapé et se planta devant la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur le petit jardin. Dehors un massif de roses rouges inoffensives offert par Aphrodite faisait une tâche écarlate parmi toutes les autres fleurs et arbustes entretenus avec amour par le Capricorne.

\- Pourquoi Aïolia ?

Le Lion sursauta et se retourna en entendant la voix juste derrière lui et se retrouva face à Shura, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait une étrange expression dans le regard. Quelque chose comme de la colère teintée d'une profonde tristesse.

\- Arrête de te poser des questions ! fit-il d'une voix calme et grave.

\- J'ai la tête qui va exploser à force de retourner tout ça !

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Mû dans le Temple de la Vierge quand il t'a empêché de nous attaquer à Saga, Camus et moi ?

\- Non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- L'heure n'est plus à la réflexion mais à l'action. Arrête de réfléchir Aïolia. Agis !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux encore que j'te frappe ?

\- Ce sera pas aussi simple. Cette fois je me défendrai.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire alors à ton avis ?

\- Arrête de te poser des questions et fais c'que t'as envie de faire ! répondit doucement Shura en s'approchant encore.

Il jouait sa dernière carte, il repoussait le Lion dans ses derniers retranchements. Et que fait un animal acculé dans un coin sans possibilité de fuite ? Il se retourne et fait face au danger. _"… fais c'que t'as envie de faire !"_ Qu'avait-il envie de faire ? Ne plus se poser la question et agir. D'un mouvement que Shura n'eut même pas le temps de voir, il prit son visage entre ses mains et écrasa sa bouche sur celle du Capricorne. Shura ne sursauta même pas, il s'y attendait. Ou du moins, il s'attendait à une réaction et espérait bien qu'elle serait de ce genre. Il répondit immédiatement à ce baiser brutal et fougueux. Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir encore, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour une escrime sensuelle intense qui alluma un véritable brasier dans leurs corps. Le Lion ronronnait de plaisir et le Capricorne répondait par des soupirs de bien-être.

Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent hors d'haleine pour s'observer. Les yeux de Shura ne reflétaient que du désir et… de l'amour ? Aïolia ouvrit enfin son cœur et se laissa submerger par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le Capricorne et qu'il avait si longtemps refoulés parce que ça lui semblait être une trahison envers son frère que d'aimer l'homme qui l'avait tué. Ce qu'il ressentait était si intense que l'émotion le saisit à la gorge et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Pleure, laisse-toi aller, murmura Shura en embrassant ses joues pour sécher ses larmes. Tu t'sentiras mieux.

Puis il l'embrassa très tendrement, attendant qu'il se calme un peu. Il le conduisit jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de lui, le reprenant dans ses bras. Il laissa le Lion l'allonger sous lui et l'accueillit entre ses jambes. C'était une façon de lui faire enfin accepter ses sentiments. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, il s'accompagnait de soupirs et de faibles gémissements. Shura eut un mouvement de hanches qui fit ronronner Aïolia. Ses mains parcouraient le corps du Capricorne, passant sous son t-shirt, ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, mordillant l'oreille au passage. Shura sentait son cœur prêt à exploser de bonheur. Il tourna la tête, offrant volontiers sa gorge aux baisers du Lion. Lui aussi avait glissé ses mains dans son dos, sous la chemise, et caressait la peau brulante tout le long de l'épine dorsale le faisant frissonner. Celui-ci ôta son vêtement et aida Shura à faire de même. Le contact de leurs peaux les plongea un peu plus dans les méandres délicieux de cette passion qui les dévorait. Leurs mains étaient folles, leurs bouches avides, leurs respirations saccadées rajoutant à leur excitation.

Leur désir était violent et ils le sentaient à travers leurs pantalons. Les sensations électrisantes qui émanaient de cette partie de leur corps devenaient impossibles à ignorer. Soudain, Aïolia s'écarta de Shura et le cloua du regard. Du bout des doigts, il dessina le contour du visage, passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux pour revenir prendre la joue dans sa paume. Le Capricorne ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant de tendresse pure. Il tourna légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser au creux de cette main douce et câline.

\- Je t'ai assez fait de mal, murmura le Lion

\- Alors fais-moi du bien…

Aïolia recommença à l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie. Il avait compris et accepté cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour le Capricorne. Même s'il était encore abasourdi par la force et l'immensité de ses sentiments, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : aimer cet homme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il caressa son corps, redessinant les contours des muscles, laissant sa bouche s'aventurer dans le cou et sur le torse. Shura soupirait tout en caressant la crinière du Lion qui léchait sa taille et ses flancs. Il ouvrit le pantalon et embrassa le ventre toujours plus bas. Le Capricorne se mordait les lèvres, son bassin allant à la rencontre de cette bouche excitante. Aïolia se releva et lui enleva son pantalon. Il avait devant les yeux une fière virilité sur laquelle il posa une main douce. Shura sursauta et eut un petit gémissement qui se prolongea en sentant la caresse se déplacer sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Leurs regards se croisèrent, remplis d'amour et voilés de désir.

C'est alors qu'Aïolia referma ses lèvres sur le membre tendu. C'est un petit cri qui accueillit la fabuleuse sensation qui parcourut le ventre du maître des lieux. Le Lion commença à lécher toute la peau sensible alternant les petits coups de langue et les caresses de la main. Il finit par le prendre complètement en bouche et Shura se cambra en étouffant un cri. Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, le Lion prodigua cette exquise caresse à son amant. Puis il descendit plus bas pour commencer à détendre l'intimité du Capricorne qui frémit de plaisir en sentant une intrusion dans son corps. Son désir était à son comble. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, sentir Aïolia en lui. Il se redressa et finit de le déshabiller. A son tour, il prit le membre dur et chaud dans sa bouche pour le savourer. Le Lion grondait de plaisir, sentir cette chaleur humide autour de lui le faisait sombrer dans un monde fabuleux.

Il se dégagea et rallongea Shura pour s'installer entre ses jambes. Leurs sexes se frôlèrent, leurs arrachant des plaintes lascives. Aïolia se présenta contre l'intimité qu'il désirait tant et la pénétra tout doucement. Shura se cambra, un long gémissement sorti de sa bouche entrouverte rapidement bâillonnée par une autre, vorace.

\- Liaaaahh ! C'est bon…

Aïolia sourit mentalement. Avant, Shura l'appelait souvent comme ça, comme son frère. Il commença à bouger ses hanches lentement, de petits mouvements qui s'accompagnaient de soupirs. Puis il plongea plus profondément dans ce corps brulant qui venait à la rencontre du sien. Shura s'accrocha à ses épaules, le tirant à lui pour l'embrasser encore. Il avait noué ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui intimant par ce geste de le prendre encore et encore.

\- Tu es si chaud…, si doux… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Le Capricorne appuya sur ses reins, il accéléra la cadence. Leur respiration était saccadée, plaintive par moments. Mais bientôt ce furent des gémissements et des cris de plaisir qui remplirent le salon. Aïolia s'était relevé sur les genoux pour voir son amant au bord de l'extase. Shura ne se contrôlait plus, il n'essayait même plus. A la seconde où le Lion prit son sexe pour le caresser, la jouissance l'emporta comme un raz-de-marée. Son cri résonna dans le cœur d'Aïolia qui se libéra en lui en un râle rauque et profond. Il se laissa aller sur le torse haletant qu'il embrassa encore.

\- Lia, je t'aime ! Promets-moi que tu m'feras l'amour comme ça tous les jours, toutes les nuits… chuchota Shura entre deux baisers

\- J'te l'promets ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tellement fort que ça m'terrifie !

\- Tout ça, c'est grâce à ton frère. Comment on aurait fait sinon ?

\- Arrêtes de te poser des questions ! L'heure n'est pas à la réflexion mais à l'action. Aime-moi Shura ! Fais-moi l'amour !

 

Fin.

 


End file.
